Light and Darkness
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: A collection of Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Egyptianshipping, and Mobiumshipping fanfictions, ranging in length, genre, and rating. (CHPT 3: Yuugi has an unfortunate run-in with some bullies. His lovers, Atemu and Yami, are there to console him.)
1. Dueling the Sun

**This little one-shot was inspired by a comic I saw on DeviantArt ;)**

* * *

**Title: **_Dueling the Sun_

**Pairing: **_Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

**Rating: **_K_

**Genre: **_Humor_

**Full Summary: **_On an abnormally-hot day in Domino, Yami finds out the hard way that __**some **__challenges are better left unaccepted..._

* * *

Yami was in the sitting room of the Kamé Game Shop's conjoined living space, where he, Yuugi, and Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, lived. The sun was blazing in the skies above Domino City, Japan, and the weather was hot and stuffy. The former spirit gave a loud sigh, fidgeting with the Duel Monsters cards in his hand. He couldn't concentrate!

_Ugh, this is horrible!_ he thought, _How in seven Hells did I ever survive the heat of Egypt?!_

He glared spitefully out the window, giving another heavy sigh. _Sun, why are you so hot? Can't... focus..._ Yami wiped sweat from his brow, and fingered the edges if his shorts, begging that night come soon, as it was always much cooler.

_Well,_ he smirked,_ Not __**always**__..._

Something cold and moist pressed against the back of his bare neck.

"Holy Osiris!" the former pharaoh practically yelped, flinching away from the sudden sensation that sent chills down his spine, "That's _cold_!" Rubbing his neck, Yami turned and looked up to see his smiling aibou, with two cans in his hands.

"Here, Mou Hitori no Boku," he said, holding the soda can closer with an amused but kind grin, "This'll help."

Yami looked at the sweet beverage, then back at his lover. "Sorry, Aibou, but I only drink milk," he replied matter-of-factly, still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Yuugi frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm so _short_!" the once-pharaoh cried out with exasperation, throwing his arms up dramatically. Yuugi could practically see a little anime-heart break in half by his Darkness' head. "Only 159 centimeters...!"

The smaller's bottom lip stuck out a little in a half-pout. "But if you drink milk in this hot weather, you'll feel a little sick..." he murmured softly.

Yami stood up. "Ha!" he puffed, making Yuugi giggle at his drama-queen act, "Weather? I will not be felled by the _weather_!" he grinned, giving his little one a small wink. "In fact, I challenge the Sun to a Duel! I shall drink all the milk I want!"

Yuugi sweat-dropped. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

... and about fifteen minutes and a gallon of milk later, the Hikari's prediction came true. So, there he was, sitting on the couch, with the upper body of his beloved Yami in his lap.

His Darkness had his chest rested comfortably within the Light's crossed legs, arms hugging his waist gently. His sharp face was contorted with discomfort, a small red flush of fever covering Yami's defined cheekbones. His eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Aibou... I... I think I'm _dying_..." he whimpered, rather pathetically.

Yuugi sighed, feeling bad for his boyfriend, but knowing he deserved it for not heeding his warning. "You'll live," he murmured, stroking slender fingers through the pained former spirit's thick ebony hair. Yami groaned, closing his eyes tight, and nuzzled his face into the crooked elbow of Yuugi's free arm.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, frowning and still petting his Yami's head.

_A _'little'_ sick? I think the Sun won _**that**_ Duel..._

* * *

**Poor Yami! He's got a bad tummy ache! XD**

**Just a little something to get the creative juices goin', and break a writer's block :P**


	2. Dreams

**Fluff! MOAR of it! :D**

* * *

**Title: **_Dreams_

**Pairing:** _Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yuugi)_

**Rating: **_K_

**Genre:**_ Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary: **_Yami wakes one dark, chilly winter's night to his partner, terrified and saddened by bad dreams._

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor its characters. That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sama. I merely own the plot of this story._**

**__****_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the skies above Domino City that night, like a heavenly beacon. Stars around it twinkled like sugar, or raindrops frozen in place. The galaxies twirled gracefully through deep, endless blackness, whilst snow glinted and gleamed a mix of navy and silver under gentle illumination. The trees were bare and bone-like, rattling rhythmically under chilling winds.

This was the scene outside, peaceful and serene, that one Yami Mutou woke to find that night.

He felt it- A wave of absolute terror and heartbreak flooding across the mind link he shared with his Hikari. He sat up sharply, looking outside his window on instinct. All was still, a slight cold breeze managing to squeeze its way inside his simple but cozy bedroom.

Crimson eyes blinked, Egyptian-tanned face turning to the doorway as it creaked open quietly. Through the darkness, the former spirit made out a darker-still silhouette. Short, at about 159cm. Slight, with a lanky, almost feminine built. Star-spiked hair he knew held ebony rimmed with slight maroon. The tips of gold-colored, lightning-bolt bangs were just visible. Alabaster-pale flesh barely stood out from the light-starved shadows it stood under. Wide, expressive eyes, the most brilliant shades of amethyst, peered anxiously into the room.

Yami tilted his head, concern flooding his ruby-colored orbs as he saw the figure tremble.

"...Aibou?_ Daijobou ka_?"

The small-ish person startled, and Yami heard a shaky gasp. In a flash of powder blue, star-print pajamas and quick footsteps, the once-pharaoh's Little One threw himself at him. Shaking arms wrapped firmly over his strong shoulders, and squeezed him tight. Waves crashed in an overwhelming embrace of pain and sorrow and fear over Yami's subconscious, making him instinctively hug his little Light back just as tightly.

When Yuugi's shuddering gasps and sobs had died down to soft hiccups, the former spirit pulled away enough to see his lover's face. Cascading softly down curved, pearl-white skin was something akin to liquid diamonds, originating from just-as priceless gems of amethyst. Yuugi was crying. And Yami hated it. He hated seeing his aibou cry.

"Little One," he murmured softly, stroking slender fingers over the fragile curvature of his Hikari's cheek, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Violet blinked, and there was a soft sniffle as moonlight highlighted the tear-streaks down the smaller teenager's face. They stared up into adoring, worried crimson, and began to fill with moisture yet again.

"I-I... I dreamt y-you left... an-and I had to check... to make sure you were s-still here..." he whimpered, quaking within his Darkness' tender arms.

Yami's expression softened, turning somber and sad, and he drew Yuugi close once more with a soft "Oh..." He felt the smaller grip at his nightshirt tightly, already beginning to heave slightly with sobs. "Oh, Aibou..." he cooed with an uncharacteristic sweetness into Yuugi's ear, "No... Never. I chose to stay here, with you, remember?"

The boy gave a tearful nod into his boyfriend's clothed chest.

Egypt. Probably one of the worst times in the two look-alikes' lives. After regaining the memories of his past, Yami (once called Atemu) traveled to ancient ruins in the desert sands of Egypt. There, he and Yuugi had dueled against one another, giving the then-spirit his own material body for the Ceremonial Battle that would send him to his Afterlife. Yuugi had triumphed, wiping his Dark Side's Lifepoints, and allowing him free access to pass on to the other side.

But, in a surge of courage and emotion, the smaller of the two had confessed his love. He said his Darkness _'had the right to know how he truly felt'_ towards his other half. Yami, overjoyed but torn by the unexpected return of his own feelings, had chosen to stay in the twenty-first century. After three thousand painful years of entrapment within Yuugi's Sennen Puzzle... he had chosen Life over much-deserved Death to be by the side of the boy he loved.

The Hikari had never told his Yami about the reoccurring nightmare this memory brought, until tonight. It just... seemed so_ real_...

"I love you, Yuugi... And I promise I will _never_ leave you..." he planted a tender kiss to Yuugi's forehead, "Not ever... So, please, stop crying? I hate to see you so upset."

He felt the one in his arms relax slowly, and the whimpers died down with the shivering that had danced across his spine. Yuugi pulled away, rubbing remnants of moisture from his reddened, irritated eyes. He looked up to Yami hopefully. "M-Mou Hitori no Bok-ku?" he asked quietly, "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Yami smiled with a kind of warmth only Yuugi saw, because it was directed at him, alone. "Of course you can, Aibou."

Pulling back the covers with one arm, Yami shifted on to his side and waited patiently as his love carefully hopped underneath and squirmed into a comfortable position. He stifled a chuckle as the jutting crown of tri-colored hair so much like his own tickled his nose and neck, and instead let the blankets fall. Nestling back down to the warmth, Yami wrapped his arm over Yuugi's waist, and drew him closer. Close enough so that they were flush against each other. He saw Yuugi smile with an almost bashful look on his face, cheeks flooding an adorable pink.

Placing a feather-light kiss to the nape of Yuugi's neck, Yami allowed himself to relax fully. "Better, _koi_?"

He felt Yuugi nod against him.

"Good," satisfaction filled him. If his aibou was happy, so was he. "Now, no more bad dreams, alright?"

Again, Yuugi nodded, sighing with content.

**_Arigatõ, Yami. Aishiteru._**

_Aishiteru, my Aibou._

And, like many nights prior, Yuugi and Yami fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**FLUFF. FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**


	3. Always

**Just a short, little birthday gift for my wonderful friend, fellow author, and the one who Beta'd my story, ****_Desert Storm_****!**

**Happy birthday, DarkSadist! Here's your Mobiumshipping fluff! :D**

* * *

**Title: **_Always_

**Pairing: **_Mobiumshipping (Atemu/Yami/Yuugi)_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary: **_Yuugi has an unfortunate run-in with some bullies. His lovers, Atemu and Yami, are there to console him._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or you will be sent to the Shadow Realm._**

* * *

His pulse thrummed. His head spun. His breath came in ragged, uncontrolled gasps. Yuugi peeked around his shelter- a tree within Domino City Park- and felt the air in his throat hitch painfully. He spun back behind his earth-grown shield, back slamming deftly into the rough bark, making the boy flinch.

It was rather pathetic, really. A sophomore in high school, and he was _still_ running away from bullies. But, then again, this group wasn't your average collection of thugs that went around stealing kids' lunch money. In fact, he had seem the ringleader, Ushio, pull a _knife _on someone before. Yuugi couldn't keep count of how many time they had sent his butt home covered in lacerations, or to the _hospital_, even. And this time, something had crawled so far up Ushio's ass that it ent his chasing after Yuugi with murderous vengeance, rather than just leaving him be as he fled.

"Mutou!" the behemoth brute roared, "I know you're here! Come out, you little faggot!"

Yuugi help his breath, fear spiking to an all-time high. As much as he hated falling back on them for help... The Game King closed his eyes tightly as heavy steps approached, and forced his pride away.

_Yami! Atem! _he shouted frantically into the telepathic link he shared with his two boyfriends. A reply was instantaneous.

**_Aibou? What's_ _wrong?_**he heard Yami demand at once, obviously feeling his lover's fear.

_**Are you hurt, Ari?**_Atemu's mental response sounded moments after.

He sent them a quick vision of Ushio and his two cronies chasing him, feeling the combined anger of his two lovers rise at the brief explanation. _I'm at the edge of the park. Please, hurry up! I-I'm really sorry for-! _Yuugi's concentration was cut out as he felt heard a snigger of "Found you!"

He leapt back, blindly striking out. A fist met a sturdy jaw, and one of the bullies howled in anger and pain. Before he could escape, a throbbing pressure met his gut.

It sent him to the ground with a grunt, hands instinctively going to cover his head, while his legs curled up to protect vital points in his lower abdomen. There was absolutely no reason or rhyme to this attack, just Ushio wanting to knock someone senseless. Which was what he was doing. Time blurred as a three-to-one beating sent Yuugi's head- along with all rational thought to fight back- under a suffocating blanket of agony.

**_We're almost there, Aibou!_ **Yami called, voice tight, enraged, and almost panicky-sounding, _**Just hold on!**_

He merely whimpered as a response. A foot met his spine.

Then, in an unexpected flash, it was gone. The fists and feet and hits vanished. Most unfortunately, however, the pain did not. There was the sounds of a brawl in the background, but the crippling agony racing along his body was too great for Yuugi to force himself to move. An unknown amount of time later, sounds of fighting and angry yells faded into rapidly retreating footsteps. Next, arms gingerly snaked under his shoulder, and positioned his body into a somewhat-upright position. The pale teen winced, but dared to squint open tearful eyes.

Against a background of darkening skies and foliage leaves, were two, nearly-identical faces peering down at him. One was richly tanned. The other, almost delicately pale. Both, however, shared the same sharp facial definitions, narrowed eyes that burned fiery scarlet, mounds of untamed, tri-color hair, and lips set into thin frowns of concern and reminiscent anger. Yuugi blinked, sucking in a quick breath as feather-light digits brushed a string of moisture from his bruising cheek. His hands moved up to catch that of Atemu's before it could pull away. No words were needed as his Egyptian lover gingerly helped him onto Yami's back, before the quickly departed for their home.

Yuugi loosely wrapped his arms over his Darkness' shoulders after a moment, allowing himself to relax into the warmth that seeped through Yami's clothes. Though his new wounds hurt badly, the sensation was dulled out by the quilt of security that enveloped him. He exhaled softly, eyes lidded.

_**Aibou?**_Yami murmured to him as their apartment came into view, **_How are you feeling...?_**

_Sore... _the smaller admitted with a tiny sigh.

Atemu reached out a hand, and carefully rubbed their little love's shoulder, before unlocking the door, and leading the way inside. The three teenagers had moved out of their former residence in the Kame Game Shop after Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, passed away last year. They still _owned _the building, but it was now for one-hundred-percent shop-use, as the trio had decided they would prefer to have their home and work lives as separate as possible.

A lamp in the sitting rom was flicked on, and Yami bent down, so Yuugi could slowly slide from his back as Atem went to the bathroom to fetch a First-Aid kit. The young man grunted softly with pain, and limped over to the couch, before slumping down into it.

**_I'm sorry we couldn't have been there sooner, Love,_ **Yami murmured into his mind as he helped moved the younger's jacket.

_I'm sorry I had to bother you again with my problems. I _should _be able to stick up for myself, by now!_

"It was a three-against-one fight, Ari," Atem spoke up as he re-entered the room, First-Aid kit in-hand. "I'd _hardly _call that 'fair'. I'm sure even Jounouchi-kun would have needed help in that sort of situation!"

Yuugi sulked a little bit, pouting adorably, while slipping an arm through its designated sleeve in an attempt to remove his shirt. "Still," he insisted obstinately, "I shouldn't always have to call on other for help. I... feel like a burden." He blushed hotly as Yami stole his full lips in a quick, loving kiss.

"Never," he grunted simply, unable to resist a cheeky smirk at the blush that now painted the cheeks of his and Atemu's partner. It left, however, as the small sheepishly stripped himself of his T-shirt. The duelist flinched slightly as renewed anger burned inside the blood-red orbs of his two loves.

Yuugi's chest and stomach were littered with painful blue-black blemishes, as well as several small scratches that trickled small amounts of blood. As Atem began to quickly treat them with antibacterial cream and soft gauze plastered, he was unable to keep from wincing at the intense stinging and throbbing. Sensing his discomfort through the mind link, Yami grinned from behind Yuugi, before seeking out a small bit of discoloration over the smaller teen's neck junction. He leaned forward, arms wrapping over his Light's waist, before planting a small kiss to the injured flesh. He heard their Little One giggle softly, and Atemu smirked over to his look-alike lover.

Yami gave a deep, rolling chuckle, brushing his lips over Yuugi's neck a second time. This time, however, his tongue darted out to briefly taste at the soft, warm skin. He heard Yuugi give a tiny, mewling '_eep!' _at the sensation, and leaned forward to attach his mouth over the small bruise, suckling on the spot suggestively.

Both men felt their _tenshi _stiffen as Atemu soon joined, giving a mark over his collarbone similar treatment. Atem drew his tongue up, over Yuugi's neck, to nibble at his earlobe seductively. "Nng..." the Hikari mewled, biting his lip. "Yami... A-Atem..." Said men smirked against Yuugi's skin. _Come on, you two _bakas_... I have enough bruises, as is. I don't need you two turning them into hickies! Let alone give me **more **of them!_

**_But Aibou~!_ **Yami mentally complained, borderline whining- something so out-of-character, that it made Yuugi chuckle with amusement. It did _not_, however, waver their Light's resolve.

_Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I'm going to be sore enough tomorrow. So no. For tonight, at least._

With disappointed, somewhat over-exaggerated huffs, the two look-alikes pulled away, and slumped back onto the couch. Satisfied, Yuugi pulled on his jacket, before leaning back up to Yami. "Perverted _bakas_..." he mumbled affectionately, eyes drooping with fatigue. A miniscule smile was on his face. He felt Atem lean up against his other side, arms looping comfortably over the bodies of his two lovers. A chaste kiss was placed to each of Yuugi's temples, making his blush softly.

"_Arigato_," he yawned quietly, "For taking care of me." He two boyfriends smiled, before replying in a perfectly synced chorus:

"_Always, Yuugi. Always_."

* * *

**Yay! My first-ever Mobium-centric fic! I hope you like it, Darky! :)**

**Happy birthday!**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
